


У Бога давно нет рамок

by Lena013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: В первый раз Бог услышал его, расслабленно расположившись в лежаке, наблюдая за тем, как сестра увлечённо творит свой мир. Бог услышал его и подпрыгнул на месте, чуть на свалившись с лежака, потому что это было неожиданно даже для Него. Конечно, не каждый день в голове на полной громкости звучит: «Эм, Бог? Ты меня слышишь? Это Джек, твой внук».





	У Бога давно нет рамок

В первый раз Бог услышал его, расслабленно расположившись в лежаке, наблюдая за тем, как сестра увлечённо творит свой мир. Бог услышал его и подпрыгнул на месте, чуть на свалившись с лежака, потому что это было неожиданно даже для Него. Конечно, не каждый день в голове на полной громкости звучит: «Эм, Бог? Ты меня слышишь? Это Джек, твой внук». Чак был рад, что он сейчас ничего не пил и не ел, но это не помешало ему прокашляться и с глупым выражением посмотреть на сестру.

— Что с тобой? — спросила Амара, повернувшись к брату, оставив свой зубастый «проект» в покое. Чак выглядел растерянным и сбитым с толку, что не могло не заинтересовать сестру, которая давно не видела Его столь нелепым. На губах расцвела лёгкая улыбка. — Неужели сигнал дошёл?

Чак посмотрел на неё с укоризной, вставая на ноги, отряхивая одежду от несуществующей пыли.

— Ничего важного, — уверенно ответил Бог, впрочем, Тьма ни на секунду не поверила ему, начав отсчёт до того мига как любопытство брата возьмёт над ним верх. Амара лишь многозначительно хмыкнула, возвращаясь к своему Творению, которое могло бы спокойно перекусить ангелом, да, на Землю его, пожалуй, не стоит пускать.

 

 

Второй раз вырвал Бога из дневной дремоты, на этот раз он правда свалился с гамака.

«Дедушка, я не совсем уверен, слышишь ли ты меня, но люди почему-то делают это постоянно, даже если им никто не отвечает. Они говорят, что ты знаешь ответы на все вопросы. К чему я виду: ты не знаешь, где пульт от телевизора комнате отдыха?»

Если бы этот голос не звучал настолько наивно и по-детски Чак бы решил, что над ним попросту издеваются. Стоит попытаться запечатать этот канал связи. Сейчас пульт, а завтра что, ключи от машины, которые он держит в руке? Чак поднимается, с грустью смотря на занятый сестрой гамак, которая коварно улыбается и машет ему длинными пальцами. Чак угрюмо садится на землю, взъерошив собственные волосы.

_Пульт от телевизора, ха, ну что за шутка!_

Совершенно внезапно Джеку в голову приходит мысль посмотреть в прачечной в корзине с грязной одеждой — о чудо, пульт нашёлся!

 

 

Бог пытался перекрыть канал связи всеми доступными и новопридуманными методами — тщетно. Чак бесцельно смотрел перед собой, массируя виски, пока сзади него не сдерживала смешки в Его сторону Амара. Ей-то хорошо, не у неё в голове любопытное до всего создание, которое почему-то очень любит разговаривать сам с собой, при этом обращаясь к Нему.

— Что на этот раз? — буднично интересуется Тьма, с карандашом в руке рисуя наброски нового своего Творения.

— Он спрашивает почему молоко киснет… — если бы Чак мог, то спросил бы: «За что ему это?» — но Ему этот вопрос задать некому. Амара поджимает губы, сдерживая смешок.

— И почему же? — ответ она знает, но надо поддержать диалог, пока её брат _не скис._

— Ты знаешь ответ, — Чак закрывает глаза, откидываясь назад, прислоняясь спиной к сестре. — Этот ребёнок слишком любопытный, болтливый и неугомонный! — Он говорил это таким тоном, будто речь идёт о бесконтрольном зле, попортившем Ему немало нервов, а не о «младенце».

— Какой кошмар, — поддакивала Ему Амара, качая головой. — Дети бывают такими бессовестными…

— Вот-вот.

— Несносными…

Чак медленно повернулся к ней в профиль.

— Неблагодарными…

— Это ты сейчас на что намекаешь?

— И невнимательными, — продолжает Тьма, нарочно не замечая брата. — Да, в кого он такой? — они встречаются глазами: в её — неприкрытое веселье, в Его — напускное оскорбление.

— Я никогда не был таким! — тут Бог лукавит, потому что Он плохо помнит те времена, они почти стёрлись из памяти.

— Говори это себе почаще, брат, — Амара невозмутимо вернулась к своим наброскам.

Чак хотел было посмотреть, что она там нарисовала, но тут в голове, подобно вою сирен, прозвучало: «В чём смысл рекламы?»

 

 

Не то чтобы у Бога не было других, _более важных,_  дел, как, например, дальше помогать сестре с её построением мира, чтобы он выглядел гармонично, и ничего не развалилось — плавали, знаем. Не то чтобы Его не завораживала работа и Созидания сестры,  _даже Тьма может быть прекрасна,_ но просто… этот надоедливый, уже родной голос… затих. И это стало беспокоить Его. Ну мало ли почему он замолчал: может, как и все люди, устал ждать ответа; может, закончились вопросы; может, он нашёл кого-то другого кого мог бы пытать своими тысячи вопросов в день — Чак абсолютно уверен, что в другие времена это годилось бы для пыток язычников, голова раскалывалась не слабо.

А сейчас тишина. И от этого не по себе. Давно забытое чувство, именуемое беспокойством, поселилось под сердцем, медленно распространяясь по телу, как болезнь. Бог не выдержал, заведя разговор с Амарой о Джеке.

— Амара, понимаешь, Джек…

— Иди, — тут же ответила она, Чак запнулся на полуслове.

— Что?

— Давно пора, иди, — говорит она, отпуская его на все четыре стороны. — Я знаю, что ты вернёшься.

Это правда, он вернётся, обязательно и непременно вернётся, не оставив одну. Не ещё раз.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Он, растворяясь в воздухе.

— Позёр, — фыркнула сестра, возвращаясь к своим «проектам», да-а-а, работы предстоит много.

 

 

Чак решил не проявлять себя, а ходить по бункеру невидимым и неосязаемым призраком, увидел жнеца Джессику, которой моментально стёр последние пару секунд, и стал невидим для всех. Почему-то Чак не удивлён, что у Люцифера появился сын — удивлён Он был _какой_  это сын. За те славные месяцы односторонних разговоров Бог понял, что ребёнок был невинным, наивным и очень добрым. Люцифер же спустя пару часов от своего создания уже заколебал Михаила и поджёг одно дерево. Наверное, Джек пошёл в мать — за пару секунд Чак узнал о Келли Клайн всё и слегка нахмурился. Нет, не в неё.

_Ладно, подумаем над этим потом._

Джек в параллельном мире и Чак обречённо и с чувством застонал. Нет, всё-таки талант находить неприятности в Люцифера. У Бога были тяжёлые и сложные отношения с параллельными мирами. Свою Вселенную Он отгородил от них всеми возможными щитами, многослойными стенами, залатал все дыры и пробоины, искренне ненавидя чёрные дыры — это вообще не Его компетенция! Все вопросы к Космической Сущности! — Бог передёрнул плечами, хотя, нет, лучше не будить старика, он бывает очень злым и ворчливым.

Найти тот-самый-мир было несложно, Чак лишь надеялся, что не встретит самого себя или свою вариацию — неизвестно, кто хуже. Мир апокалипсиса — какая прелесть. Конечно, куда же ещё? А Джек не скучал, как и здешний Михаил — Бог горько вздохнул, всем своим видом не одобряя подобного.

— А ты чего хотел? Воин он и есть воин, — слышит Он свой голос позади себя, зажмуривая глаза. _Конечно же._

— Я никогда не хотел для Михаила такого, — говорит Чак, не поворачиваясь к другому Богу.

— Я тоже. Кажется, я крупно облажался… — в чужом-своём голосе слышится печаль смешанная с болезненным осознанием. Они некоторое время молчат, смотря на то, как бессознательного Джека тащат к камерам. — Твой?

— Вроде как, — говорит Чак, идя следом за тюремщиками.

— Не делал то, что сделал бы Я, — звучат эхом последние слова местного Бога, который уходит куда-то далеко отсюда.

 

 

Чак гадает: а почему он не вмешивается? Нет, это Его обычное состояние за последние полмиллиона лет, но всё же… Он наблюдает, оценивает, присматривается к Джеку, который не похож ни на отца, ни на человека — _он лучше._  Намного-намного лучше их всех. И Чак поражён, восхищён и сражён такой самоотдачей незнакомцам из другого мира.

 _Джек добр._  Таких людей-то не часто встретишь, что уж говорить о небесных созданиях. Да, фактически Джек не с Небес, но по человеческим поверьям он должен быть самым настоящим ангелом-хранителем. Он защищает этих людей, которых загнали в угол, которые ни во что не верят, которые ненавидят ангелов и смотрят на него с презрением, но Джек либо не замечает этого — что очень сомнительно — либо стойко переносит чужую неприязнь. Чак пытался проникнуть в его воспоминания, но отдалённо и безвредно этого теперь не сделаешь, спасибо Михаилу — Джек рефлекторно выстроил стены. Его сила его защищает, оберегает от негативных внешних факторов. Джек много времени проводит с местными детьми, помогает раненным и выходит в каждую битву. У него тело смертного, душа человека и сила архангела — очень непредсказуемое сочетание, если честно. Он может не умереть от ангельского клинка, но вот от удара по голове или от потери крови… вполне возможно. Главное, чтобы он не умер здесь — это не Его, Чака, владения, здесь Он может только наблюдать и качать головой на каждую вылазку самоотверженного мальчишки. Серьёзно, не в Его возрасте испытывать такие переживания — Чак почти слышит чужую насмешку другого Бога.

 _Джек милосерден._  Помилования своим врагам даёт далеко не каждый, Чак вот таким не особо отличался, предпочитая разбираться с проблемами радикально, спросите левиафанов или Ноя. Джек не хочет убивает, что ещё раз заставляет Его усомниться в их родстве, но нет, _Он знает это._  Чак уверен, что будь другой, более сложный и тернистый, но мирный путь, где страдал бы только один человек — Джек бы моментально пошёл в этой дороге. _Это дитя не способно уничтожать, несмотря на свои способности._

 _Джек справедлив._  Он не хочет убивать, но должен. Его друзей обидели, причинили боль, убили — такое не прощается, такое должно быть воздано по заслугам. Око за око. Жизнь за жизнь. Михаил убил не просто многих, а погубил целый мир, даже три мира: Землю, Рай и Ад. Чак давно понял, что здесь рухнули Небеса, что Ад пуст, и теперь все души, демоны бродят по Земле, рвя друг другу глотки, пожирая друг друга. Как никогда Он был рад, что создал Винчестеров. К слову о них, Мэри успела привязаться к Джеку и Чак её понимал, Он ни разу так и не вступил с ним в контакт, но не мог не привязаться к таком _светлому_  существу.

 _Джек красив._  Хорошо, ладно, это явно не те мысли, которые должны посещать Его голову, но Чак ловит себя на том, что просто любуется радостным лицом, когда Джек веселит детей, показывая им «фокусы». Поправляет ему спящему упрямо сползающее одеяло и смотрит-смотрит, улавливая и не улавливая знакомые черты сына. Нет, от Люцифера у Джека только крылья. Прекрасные белоснежные светящиеся крылья — пожалуй, одна из лучших Его работ, но даже они… _другие._  Более совершенные, более мягкие, более тёплые — Чак поддался порыву прикоснуться к ним, благо не разбудил вымотанного за день битвами мальчишку. На губах глупая улыбка, которую он пытался убрать ещё полночи.

 _Джек поразителен._  Здесь и обсуждать нечего. Это факт. Спустя ещё пару недель Чак поймал себя на мысли, что влип. По полной. И даже выругался забытыми енохианскими ругательствами. А ещё Он, кажется, начал расшифровывать все эти ехидные улыбочки сестры. _Бог привязался._  Чак ударился лбом об ствол дерева, люди удивлённо оглянулись на глухой стук. _Бог полюбил._

 

 

Сидеть с другой стороны от Джека и слушать байки Люцифера о том, какой Он плохой папочка — непередаваемые ощущения. Люцифер, похоже, никогда не сможет Его ни простить, ни понять. И хотя Чаку очень хотелось выпрыгнуть из-за спины и дать сыну подзатыльник — Он сдерживался и был очень благодарен появившемуся Кастиэлю, а потом и Дину. Конечно, Люцифер говорил лишь пятьдесят, а то и тридцать пять, процентов правды, но действительности это не отменяло: Чак был фиговым отцом. Даже Габриэль это подтвердил. И от этого грустно, хочется всё объяснить, оправдаться, но… вряд ли это поможет. Точно не Ему и особенно не Его детям. Возможно, он когда-нибудь рискнёт всё перезапустить, отмотать время к самому началу, но… какая эта попытка? Шестнадцатая? Пора признать, что ты Бог-неудачник. Люцифер всегда будет Его ненавидеть, Он всегда будет принимать неверные решения, а Смерть всегда будет говорить Ему, что он сошёл с ума с этими перезапусками.

Чак даже не удивляется, когда Винчестеры и Джек решили забрать всех людей с собой, в свой мир. Чак не удивляется и местному Смерти за своей спиной с папками в руках. Двадцать пять папок, хотя перейти планировало тридцать человек. Чак пообещал подкинуть их в собственный «отдел смерти». Чак даже не удивляется тому, что их поджидал Михаил. Люди переходят одним за другим, а портал закрывается. Ладно, от Его маленькой помощи хуже не будет, потому что Ровена с другой стороны определённо не справляется. Портал закрывается прямо перед носом Люцифера.

— Решил Его мне оставить? — в следующую секунду услышал Чак свой-несвой насмешливый голос.

— Ты знаешь, что нет, — кивает в сторону перешептывающихся и договаривающихся архангелов Чак. — Я никогда не сомневался в его умении договариваться.

— Да, этот талант у него от Бога, — шутка несмешная, но Чак всё равно фыркает, кто если не Он будет смеяться над _своими_  шутками? — Не забудь его, — кивок в сторону тела Габриэля, когда Михаил и Люцифер ушли готовить свой ритуал.

— И не планировал, — резче, чем хотелось бы, ответил Чак.

Габриэль очнётся в номере-люкс во Франции человеком через два дня.

 

 

Книжки надо было писать Люциферу, а не Ему, то, как профессионально он обрабатывает Джека, почти вербует в свою секту, не может не восхитить Его отдалённую часть сознания. Силы большей части разума направлены, чтобы помалкивать. Если Люцифера послушать, так Он вообще тот самый Дьявол, а несчастного архангела просто подставили, _ну-ну, сынок._  И ведь Джек верит, точнее, хочет ему верить. Но Джек задаёт вопросы, на которые у Люцифера нет ответов, только уклончивые расплывчатые смены тем.

Люцифер предлагает отправиться к звёздам и, глядя на загоревшиеся глаза Джека, Чак неосознанно думает, куда бы Он смог отвести мальчишку в первую очередь. Он бы мог познакомить его с Амарой, вот бы посмотреть на её лицо, потому что Джек точно назовёт её «бабушкой», а Чак тепло рассмеётся где-то позади него. Он бы мог научить его созидать, потому что Джек не может и не хочет разрушать, он может творить. Он бы мог, наконец, поговорить с ним, научить его всему, объяснить ему любой вопрос. Он бы мог прикоснуться к нему осознанно, без всех маскировок, без всех сосудов и выключателей света.

_Он бы мог быть собой._

Люцифер и разочарования — синонимы. Или же Вселенная отчего-то невзлюбила Джека, _надо будет с ней поговорить._  Предательство — штука неприятная и болезненная, Чак знает не понаслышке: Он предавал и Его предавали. Тот же Люцифер уже семнадцатый раз; Смерть был прав, он вгонит Его в могилу раньше срока.

Чак недоумённо смотрел на Джека, который готов воткнуть себе клинок в сердце: рука сама тянется и хватает чужое запястье. _Да чёрта с два!_  Со стороны выглядит так, будто Джек замешкался, не решаясь вогнать в себя лезвие, на деле же он чувствует сильную непреклонную хватку на своих руках.

«Ещё пара секунд», — слышит Джек в своей голове мягкий, успокаивающий голос. _Раз._  Джек поднимает голову, но видит перед собой лишь испуганного Сэма и чересчур довольного отца. _Два._  Кто-то выбивает дверь с оглушительным грохотом и одновременно с этим кто-то вырывает клинок из пальцев Джека и тот летит на пол.

Чак вновь отходит на второй план, наблюдая со стороны, взвешивая решение: вмешиваться или нет? Вроде Винчестеры и без Него прекрасно справляются, в который раз Чак думает дать таким как Сэму и Дину прозвище «Хранители мира», а что, целая почётная должность. Смерть сына не трогает по двум причинам: во-первых, сам виноват; во-вторых, Чак точно знает, где Люцифер и пока не спешит его пробуждать, пускай мир выдохнет спокойно.

Бог не сдерживает очередного за пару месяцев обречённого стона: на Его Вселенную перекинули ещё одного Михаила. Как будто одного Ему мало! Чёртов другой Он.

 

 

Джек восстанавливается медленно и отчего-то винит себя в том, что случилось с Дином. Как будто бы он мог это как-то предотвратить, как будто бы мог помешать Винчестеру пойти на риск, как будто бы от него все катастрофы в мире. Джек винит себя, он считает, что от него все беды, все несчастья, всё горе.

«Почему я приношу только боль?» — голос его звучит тихо, не так оглушающее, как Чак привык. Он не думал, что будет скучать по тем децибелам бившем по внутреннему уху. Джек сидит на своей кровати, тяжело склонившись над коленями, опустив голову. Он вцепился себе в волосы так, словно готов их вырвать с корнем. Чак ощущает его боль как свою.

— _Ты не виноват,_  — говорит Он, садясь перед ним на корточки и прикоснувшись к оголённой коже на предплечье. Чак всё ещё не решился снять с себя скрывающие покровы, потому что Ему немного страшно показываться. Прикосновение дарит тепло, покой и Джек опускает руки, поднимая взгляд. На миг Чаку кажется, что _он видит Его._  Смотрит прямо Ему глаза в глаза.

Джек чувствует _что-то._  Что-то неосязаемое, что-то светлое, что-то совсем-совсем рядом. Возможно, ему не хватает сил, чтобы увидеть это что-то. Кого-то. Джек придвигается ближе и Чаку стоит титанических усилий не дёрнутся и не испариться сию секунду. _Слишком близко._  Они почти касаются носами и Чаку немного не по себе.

— Это ты?.. — спрашивает Джек, выдыхая эти слова Ему в губы. _Это гадкий приём._  Джек не видит Его, но точно знает, что он сейчас не один. Возможно, Чак немного нервничает и накручивает себя, в конце концов, Джек может иметь в виду кого угодно. — Бог? — ну или Ему правда предстоит серьёзный разговор со Вселенной.

Чак закрывает глаза и выключает все — _почти_ — невидимки. Джек не двигается с места, когда прямо перед ним появляется фигура незнакомца. Джек быстро осматривает Его, подмечая мелочи, чтобы потом спросить у кого-нибудь, и останавливает блуждающий взгляд на глубоких ярко-голубых глазах. В них он видит свет, покой, тепло, любовь. И… Он — фантастический.

У Чака сносит крышу, когда видит в Джеке восторженное восхищение. У Чака почему-то нет никаких дилемм в сознании, когда он резко и даже грубо целует Джека. У Чака вообще нет никаких проблем с тем, что Джек запоздало, очень неумело, пробует Ему отвечать.

У Бога давно нет рамок.


End file.
